A trailer hitch for a vehicle typically comprises a hitch ball attached to a ballmount sized and configured to be received within a receiver at the rear of the vehicle. The trailer hitch is normally positioned out of the sight of the vehicle driver, such that it is difficult if not nearly impossible for the driver to align the hitch properly relative to the tongue of a trailer. For this reason, usually one person drives the vehicle and another person is positioned at the tongue of the trailer to direct the driver regarding placement of the hitch relative to the trailer. Alternatively, the driver may repeatedly enter and exit the vehicle to view the hitch connection in an effort to properly position the vehicle relative to the trailer.
What is needed in the art is a trailer hitch that allows a single person to easily and reliably connect the tongue of a trailer to the hitch.